villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Eldeel
Eldeel is one of the main antagonist from Ys: Memories of Celceta and all previous versions of Ys IV. Story Eldeel was a member of the Eldeen, an ancient god-like race responsible for creating civilization with the use of many powerful artifacts. Eldeel himself controlled one such artifact known as the Akashic Records, which contained the world's blueprints, and it's control key, the Mask of the Sun, which allowed him to rewrite the contents of the Records and make changes in the real world. He used the knowledge stored within the Records to pass down knowledge to humans of his choosing and keep the world's balance. With time, however, Eldeel started doubting his purpose and whether what he was doing was really the right thing to do, something which gave birth to a dark persona within himself. Fearing his dark side could take over, Eldeel created the Mask of the Moon, to serve as an opposite to the Mask of the Sun, and entrusted it to King Lefance. His evil side eventually assumes control, deciding to use the Akashic Records to cause calamities around the world in order to test humans. This causes a great war between him and Lefance, which ends with the complete destruction of the Kingdom of Celceta. By using the Mask of the Moon, Lefance is able to contain the dark Eldeel at the cost of his own life. After the war ended, Eldeel, now back to his senses, secludes himself on the Tower of Providence, where he continues to give knowledge to humans. 800 years later, his dark persona starts resurfacing again, so he calls out the swordsman Adol Christin and gives to the Mask of the Sun to him for safekeeping. However, the dark Eldeel reemerges and attacks Adol, causing Adol to lose all of his memories. Adol finds himself in the city of Casnan, where his friend Duren joins him and helps him explore the Great Forest of Celceta to recover his memories. Along with his friends, Adol eventually reaches the town of Highland and the Tower of Providence, where he once again meets Eldeel. Eldeel is once again taken over by his evil side, who demands that Adol returns the Mask of the Sun to him before his good side subdue him. Adol continues his quest and eventually finds the Mask in Danan Village, but it is stolen by Gruda, who is later revealed to have been working for the dark Eldeel the whole time. In order to stop Eldeel, Adol retrieves the two pieces of the Mask of the Moon, which is restored by Lefance's spirit. With the Mask of the Moon restored, Adol and his friends confront dark Eldeel, who returns to his good self and wears the Mask of the Moon to contain his evil self. However, Gruda takes the Mask of the Sun and reveals that the dark Eldeel had been holding back the entire time. He uses the mask to enter Iris, the world inside the Akashic Records, so Eldeel uses his powers to transport the heroes inside of Iris as well. After Gruda is defeated, the inconsistencies caused by his actions start to affect the real world, so in order to prevent a catastrophe Eldeel asks Adol to take the Mask of the Moon to Mt. Vesuvio and destroy it there. After the mask is destroyed the Akashic Records are shut down permanently, so Eldeel decides to finally leave the world and seal himself. Trivia * In the previous versions of Ys IV, Eldeel was presented as a more openly villainous character; ** In Ys IV: The Dawn of Ys, Eldeel merely seeks to rule the world. In this version, he is killed by Gruda once he restores the Ancient City. This is the only version where Eldeel is never fought. ** In Ys IV: Mask of the Sun, Eldeel seeks to restore the ancient Kingdom of Celceta to it's former glory, being manipulated by Gruda who only sought to cause destruction. He is fought as the final boss in this version. Category:Ys Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Male Category:Deities Category:Immortals Category:Dissociative Category:Evil from the Past Category:Cataclysm Category:Social Darwinists Category:Anti-Villain Category:Imprisoned Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Type Dependent on Version